I Once Had a Werewolf For a Brother
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Jam suddenly becomes sick and then finds out he's a werewolf! It's up to the Digidestined, the rest of the Snowboard Kids, and new found friends to help him get out of this mess! The Digidestined don't come in until Chapter 2. R/R!
1. Troubles Start

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon. If I did, you be   
hearing a wolf howling at the moon right now.  
  
A/N: The Digidestined don't come in until Chapter 2.  
  
What would happen if one of the Snowboard Kids had a father who had   
werewolf blood in his body and passed it on to them when they were   
born? Well, you find out who's the one that has werewolf blood in   
their body, and also find out that sometimes, a werewolf isn't good   
for a big brother.  
  
(scene: The Kuehnemund's house)  
(The two Kuehnemund children, Jam and Brittany, are playing a video  
game)  
Brittany: Come on, Peach, you can win, if only my brother would stop  
shooting shells.  
Jam: I don't feel so good.  
Brittany: What's wrong?  
Jam: Either that sandwich I ate didn't mix well, or I've been playing  
too many video games.  
Brittany: You should lie down if you're not feeling well.  
Jam: Tell the others I'm sick with the flu.  
Brittany: Okay.  
(She runs off)  
Jam: Ugh. All of a sudden, I can't move a muscle in my body.  
(He falls asleep)  
  
(scene: Brittany talking to the other Snowboard Kids)  
Slash: He's sick?  
Brittany: Yes.  
Nancy: Poor guy. I hope he feels better.  
Brittany: Me too.  
Linda: So he's sick. Who cares?  
Brittany: (angered) I do!  
Linda: Whoops, sorry.  
Brittany: That's okay.  
Tommy: I hope he feels better, like Nancy said.  
Jeanette: Me too.  
Brittany: Thanks, guys.  
(Wendy runs out of her house)  
Wendy: You guys! I found proof that there is a werewolf living in this  
neighborhood!  
Everyone: What?!  
Wendy: I tracked the blood sample I got. It all comes down to one   
family: the Kuehnemund family.  
Everyone: (looks at Brittany) That's your family, Brittany.  
Brittany: Don't look at me, I'm no werewolf!  
Slash: Maybe you are, but just in a baby stage.  
Wendy: She's not the werewolf.  
Slash: But you said that the Kuehnemund family has the werewolf blood.  
Wendy: Listen, Slash, she's not the werewolf.  
Slash: So she's out, who do you think might have it?  
Wendy: There's two signs. One, the person was bitten by a werewolf.   
Two, one of the parents gave the person their werewolf trait, and they   
become sick all of a sudden.  
Brittany: That's funny.  
Wendy: What?  
Brittany: Jam became sick just a few minutes ago, and Daddy had some  
weird purple blood that he donated to the blood center. When Jam   
needed a blood transfusion because he didn't have enough blood, the   
blood center gave him Daddy's blood.  
Wendy: Did you say, " blood center " ?  
Brittany: Yeah, why?  
Wendy: I got this blood sample from the blood center, they said that  
a little boy had a blood transfusion and they used the father's blood  
donation. I think your father was the werewolf before the parents   
took off...  
Brittany: Are you saying that....  
(Everyone is looking at Wendy really frighted)  
Wendy: Yes, Jam has your father's blood, and has become a....  
Everyone: (panics) Werewolf?!  
Wendy: Yep.  
Brittany: (faints)   
Everyone else: (screaming bloody murder) AAH!!!  
  
I know that I shouldn't leave this at a cliffhanger, but it's really   
late. Chapter 2 is coming up! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. His Secret is Revealed

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon. If I did, everything  
of my stories would be true.  
  
(scene: The Snowboard Kids talking)  
Brittany: (trembling with fear) Oh, dear, oh, dear.  
Jeanette: (shaking Brittany) Calm down, Brittany, it isn't that bad.  
Brittany: Yeah, it's worse. My poor big brother.  
Wendy: Don't worry, the effect won't be that much trouble. Only if it  
was a full moon, then you have trouble.  
Brittany: Why only the full moon?  
Wendy: That's when he becomes a werewolf.  
Brittany: Oh.  
Slash: Hey, Brittany, can you bring Jam over here?  
Brittany: I see if I can.  
Jeanette: I help you.  
Nancy: I see something.  
Brittany and Jeanette: What?  
Nancy: Hey, it's the Digidestined. Hey, guys!  
(The van stops and the doors fly open)  
Taichi: Hey, guys.  
Sora: Hi, everyone.  
Matt: Hello.  
Koushiro: Salutions.  
Mimi: (cheery) Hi, everyone!  
Jyou: Hello.   
Takeru: (cheery) Hi!  
Kari: (cheery) Hello!  
The Snowboard Kids: Hi, guys!  
Kari: Where's Jam?  
Brittany: (sweatdrops) Uh..Jam? He's.....uh..  
Wendy: Jam's not here. He's at home.  
Kari: I go over there.  
(She runs off)  
Jeanette: We got to catch Kari before it's too late!  
Brittany: Yeah!  
(They run off)  
Mimi: Brittany, Jeanette, where are you going?  
Jyou: What's with them?  
Takeru: They ran so fast.  
Wendy: (explaining) I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Brittany   
and Jeanette are trying to stop Kari from visiting Jam. Why do you   
ask? Well, when Jam was little, he needed a blood transfusion, so his   
father gave the blood center a donation of his blood to give to Jam.   
But you see, the blood Mr. Kuehnemund gave wasn't regular human blood,   
it was a new kind of blood that no one has ever seen before, so they   
gave me a sample of regular blood and Mr. Kuehnemund's blood. It took   
me about three months to figure out that Mr. Kuehnenmund's blood isn't  
human blood at all. It's werewolf blood.  
Jyou: So are you saying that..  
Mimi: Jam is a.....  
Wendy: Yup, Jam is a young werewolf. Sort of a beginner.  
Taichi: My sister is going to see a werewolf?  
Wendy: Yup.  
Taichi: Kari! I'm coming!  
(He runs off)  
  
(scene: Kari at the Kuehnemund's house)  
Kari: Hello?  
(Mrs. Kuehnemund answers the door)  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Hello, Kari.   
Kari: Hello, Mrs. Kuehnemund, can I see Jam?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Yes, he's in his room.  
Kari: Okay, thank you.  
(She goes to Jam's room)  
Kari: Hey, Jam, it's me, Kari.  
Jam: (inside his room) Come in, Kari.  
Kari: Okay.  
(She walks in)  
Jam: Hi, Kari.  
Kari: You're sick? I didn't know.  
Jam: It was a sudden sickness. I was feeling fine and all of a sudden,  
I'm sick.  
Kari: (checks for fever) No, you're not hot.  
Jam: Are you sure?  
Kari: Yes, I'm sure.  
Jam: That's really odd.  
(Brittany, Taichi, and Jeanette runs to the house)  
Brittany: Thank goodness I have my key.  
(They open the door)  
Brittany: Hi, Mom.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Hi, Brittany. Hello, Jeanette. Hello, Taichi.  
Jeanette: Hello, Mrs. Kuehnemund.  
Taichi: Hi, Mrs. Kuehnemund.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: If you're looking for Kari, Taichi, she's in Jam's   
bedroom.  
Taichi: Thank you. Come on.  
(The three run into the bedroom)  
Taichi: Get away from him, Kari.  
Kari: What for?  
Taichi: That guy has werewolf blood in his body, and I don't want to  
have a sister who's a werewolf too.  
Kari: (angered) He's not a werewolf.  
Jam: Taichi, I think you have been watching too many scary movies.  
Jeanette: Listen, Jam. Your dad gave you his blood when you needed a  
blood transfusion, right?  
Jam: That's true.  
Jeanette: Well, you see, Wendy had gotten two samples of blood from the  
blood center: regular human blood, and your dad's blood. She took her  
nearly 3 months to find out that your dad's blood is not human blood,  
but werewolf blood.  
Jam: Okay, you have any proof if I am a werewolf?  
Jeanette: Yes, we have proof.  
Jam: Well, show it.  
Jeanette: Okay. (runs off)  
Kari: Taichi, you have gone way overboard. There is no such thing as a  
werewolf.  
Taichi: Then how come Wendy has proof that he is?  
Kari: It might be the wrong person.  
Taichi: Wendy is never wrong.  
Brittany: I agree with Taichi for once. Jam's my big brother  
(A few minutes later, Wendy comes over with Jeanette)  
Wendy: Here's the proof, see this. This is the regular blood sample and  
this one I'm holding is your dad's blood sample. I have the records  
of my experiment. Now that I think of it, I don't Jam's blood sample.  
Thank goodness that I'm prepared.   
Jam: No, Wendy, you're not going to put a needle in my body just to   
get a blood sample.  
Wendy: It's just a little sting. Just like a bee sting.  
Jam: No way, jose! You're not going to get any of my blood!  
Taichi: You see, he doesn't want to give any of his blood! He doesn't   
want anyone to know that he's a werewolf!  
Kari: (slaps Taichi in the face) He's just afraid of a shot.  
Jam: That's right, Taichi. All right, if I give some of my blood away,  
Wendy, would you be happy?  
Wendy: It could help to know more about you.  
Jam: Fine, only this time, and not one more shot from now on.  
Wendy: Deal. Since these two were done in the leg, we'll have to get  
this blood sample from the leg as well.   
Jam: (sweatdrops and starts to whimper) Kari.  
Kari: (holding his hand) It's okay.  
(Wendy pulls out a needle and puts it in Jam's leg)  
Jam: (flinchs) Ow.  
Kari: It's okay. Shh.  
Wendy: All done.  
Jam: Already?  
Wendy: Yup. This could take about a hour for me to figure out.  
Kari: We'll wait.  
(A hour passes by)  
Wendy: I tested this blood sample and figured that Jam is basically  
a 50-50. He's half human and half werewolf.  
Jam: I'm what?!  
Wendy: Don't worry, Jam, it's nothing to worry about. Just worry about  
the next full moon.  
Brittany: I don't get it.  
Wendy: Easy, Jam's blood mixed in with your dad's blood and now your   
dad's blood is starting to take effect on Jam. It couldn't occur   
during Jam's younger years because he wasn't much developed unlike  
now.  
Brittany: What color was his blood?  
Wendy: Blue.  
Jam: Now I have blue blood.  
Wendy: I know it's weird, Jam, but you will get used to it.  
Jam: When's the next full moon?  
Wendy: (checks on her laptop) Let me see.  
(A few minutes passed by)  
Wendy: (eyes narrow to a dot) Tonight.  
Brittany: What? Tonight?  
Kari: What will we do?  
Taichi: What did I tell you, Kari, Wendy's never wrong.  
Kari: He's half human and half werewolf. Not full werewolf or full  
human.  
Taichi: Oh.  
Jam: Am I a fully developed werewolf?  
Wendy: Thank goodness, no. You'll start at the puppy state, but as more  
full moons come by, you start to become more developed and even worse,  
more dangerous.  
Jam: (gulps) Dangerous?  
Wendy: Yes. Also you'll start to hunt down people and bite them, then  
they become werewolves, too.  
Taichi: What did I tell you, Kari? As soon as more full moons rise, he  
won't be the Jam Kuehnemund you knew before, he'll be so dangerous and  
he might bite you and you become a werewolf yourself.  
Kari: As long as I'm with Jam, I'm happy.  
Taichi: Fine with me.  
  
Okay, we found that Jam was a werewolf and Kari and Taichi are arguing  
with each other. What will happen? Find out in I Once Had a Werewolf  
For a Brother Chapter 3! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Night Time Becomes Trouble

I Once Had a Werewolf For a Brother Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon. If I did, I'm probably  
a werewolf that's typing this.  
  
(scene: The Kuehnemund's house)  
(Everyone is talking to each other except Taichi and Kari, because   
they are still mad at each other)  
Sora: I never knew that those two got into a argument.  
Brittany: Well, they did, and they won't talk to each other.  
Linda: Taichi, Kari, why are you mad at each other?  
Kari: Simple as pie. Taichi thought that Jam was a full werewolf when  
Jam is really half werewolf and half human.  
Linda: I see.  
Taichi: I just don't want to have a werewolf for a sister.  
Kari: Now you think I'm a werewolf, too? (walks away)  
Linda: You two must be really mad at each other.  
Taichi: She has got to realize that Jam is going to become more   
dangerous when more full moons rise. I'm trying to keep her safe.  
Linda: Yeah, like that time you nearly lost her, Takeru, and Sora when   
Machinedramon blew up the building?  
Taichi: Okay, so I have made a few mistakes.  
Linda: If Kari wants to support Jam during this crisis, let her.  
Taichi: Huh?  
Linda: She needs to make her own decisions.   
Taichi: I don't get you.  
Linda: Everyone needs to make decisions, even Kari.  
Taichi: I know, but...  
Linda: No buts, Taichi. Kari's old enough now, and you have to  
eventually stop all this craziness.  
Taichi: All right, but if anything happens to her, I don't know what   
to do anymore.  
Linda: She'll be fine.  
Taichi: All right, she will make her decisions. No longer she will   
follow my decisions.  
Linda: ^_^ That's the Taichi Kamiya I know.  
Taichi: Thanks, Linda, for clearing things up.  
Linda: (blushing) o^_^o Aww, Taichi, you're making me blush.  
Taichi: Well, we better get ready for tonight, it's almost nightfall.  
  
  
(scene: Nightfall at the Kuehnemund's house)  
(Everyone is taking turns watching Jam)  
(The full moon shines)  
Taichi: Show time.  
(Kari and Brittany prepares)  
(They check on Jam and see that he hasn't transformed and the moon's  
shining on him)  
Kari: Odd. He didn't transform.  
Brittany: That's a relief.  
Wendy: Huh, I don't get it. He should been transformed by now.  
(She checks her research)  
(Everyone sighs in relief)  
  
(scene: Midnight at the Kuehnemund's house)  
(Everyone is asleep, some are sleeping on the floor, and some are   
sleeping on the couch)  
(Meanwhile, Jam was asleep until he started to sleep walk)  
Jam: (murmurs in his sleep)  
(He keeps sleepwalking until he hit his bedroom door)  
Door: Thud. Thud. Thud.   
(He keeps banging his door until he breaks his door open)  
Door: CRACK!  
(He keeps sleepwalking and murmuring)  
(He walks into the kitchen)  
(He goes into the refrigator and grabs a piece of chicken)  
(He starts to eat)  
  
(scene: The living room)  
(Kari is asleep until she heard a sound)  
Kari: (wakes up) Hmm?   
(She sees Jam's door broken into pieces)  
Kari: Jam, are you awake?  
(She doesn't see him)  
Kari: Where did you go?  
(Then she hears the sound again)  
Kari: I'll check it out.  
(She walks quietly to the kitchen)  
(In the kitchen, Kari sees Jam still asleep, still eating his piece of  
chicken)  
Kari: There you are.  
(Jam notices Kari's voice and looks up)  
Kari: Are you okay?  
(Suddenly, he starts to chase her)  
Kari: Yikes! Calm down!  
(They run into the living room)  
Kari: (steps on Matt's hand)  
Matt: (wakes up) Ouch!   
Jam: (still asleep) (steps on Koushiro's foot)  
Koushiro: (wakes up) Ouch, watch where you step!  
(Koushiro notices Jam chasing Kari)  
Koushiro: What are you two playing in the middle of the night?  
Kari: I don't know, maybe Cat and Mouse!  
Koushiro: How is Jam supposed to chase you if his eyes are closed?  
Kari: Ask him!   
Koushiro: Uh, Jam?  
Jam: (growls)  
Koushiro: I don't understand you.  
Kari: I think this is a side effect to the werewolf blood!  
Koushiro: (wakes up everyone)  
Everyone: What is it, Koushiro?  
Koushiro: Look! (points to Jam, who is still chasing Kari)  
Wendy: (looks at her laptop) I think Jam is acting that way because  
it is a side effect. The full moon has to be at its highest it can get  
before Jam can become a werewolf. Also remember that he is a 50-50.  
(All of a sudden, they hear a door break down)  
Kari: (yelling outside) Jam! Come back!  
Wendy: Uh-oh.  
Matt: First, Wendy, let me start by saying that Jam's escaped and is  
outside, heading toward Snow Town!  
(Everyone puts on their coats and start to chase Jam to Snow Town)  
  
Jam's starting to act like a werewolf and the others are starting to  
track him down, including Kari. What do you think might happen? Find  
out in I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 4! 


	4. The Search

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 4  
  
(scene: Jam running down the street)  
(Jam is running everywhere in his block)  
(Even though he is human, he's acting like a werewolf)  
Jam: (howls at the moon)  
(He wakes up the neighbors)  
(Jam keeps on running)  
  
(scene: The group of 15 kids)  
Kari: Jam, where are you?  
Brittany: Come out, come out, wherever you are!  
Taichi: It's no use, Jam's somewhere, and we don't know where to look   
first.  
Kari: Come on, don't give up.  
Taichi: But-  
(Linda shakes her head)  
Taichi: Never mind.  
Slash: Let's split up into groups. Me and Mimi will be Sincerity Team.  
Nancy and Matt will be Friendship Team, Tommy and Sora will be Love  
Team, Takeru and Brittany will be Hope Team, Jyou and Jeanette will  
be Reliablity Team, Taichi and Linda will be Courage Team, and..  
Wendy: I'm staying here, so Koushiro and Kari make the CuriousityLight  
team.  
Slash: Okay, let's get going!  
(They split up)  
  
(scene: the Courage Team)  
Taichi: That was too close.  
Linda: You nearly spilled the beans.  
Taichi: Sorry.  
Linda: Okay, but our main concern is getting Jam back home.  
Taichi: Right!  
  
(scene: The Reliablity and Friendship Team)  
(The 4 kids had cornered Jam and are about to catch him)  
Nancy: Calm down, Jam, we'll going to get you home.  
Jam: (growls)  
Jyou: On my signal, grab him. 1, 2, 3!  
(Jyou, Jeanette, and Matt try to grab him, but he gets away)  
Matt: He's headed towards the next block!  
Jeanette: Darn it.  
  
(scene: The Hope and Love Team)  
(The four kids are still trying to find Jam)  
Tommy: We'll never find him.  
Sora: I think you're wrong, Tommy.  
Tommy: Why?  
Sora: Cause I see him heading this way!  
Takeru and Brittany: What?  
(Jam sees them and started to run away)  
Brittany: Oh, don't you run away from me!  
(They chased him to another corner)  
Sora: On the count of 3, grab him. 1, 2, 3!  
(The four jumped, but ended up hitting the wall)  
Everyone: Ouch!  
Sora: He got away.  
Everyone else: Darn it!  
  
(scene: The Sincerity Team and the CuriousityLight Team)  
Slash: Come on, Mimi, we need to find him.  
Mimi: It is 1:30 in the morning!  
Slash: I know, but come on, this is for Jam's and Kari's sake too.  
You don't know how long Jam and Kari had been friends.  
Mimi: Oh.  
Koushiro: I hear something.  
Kari: What? I don't see anything.  
(Kari doesn't realize that her group had left her behind)  
Kari: You're hearing things, Koushiro. Koushiro? Guys?  
(Suddenly, she hears the thing Koushiro heard)  
(Kari slowly turns around)  
(She turns around to find Jam behind her)  
Kari: Oh, it's you. ^_^  
Jam: (growls)  
Kari: I'm your friend. You remember. The first day of preschool and   
the bully and the cookie and the picture I did for you? Come on, Jam,  
you have to remember that.  
(Jam suddenly remembers that he and Kari were best friends since   
preschool)  
Jam: (signaling Kari to follow him)  
Kari: You want to follow you?  
Jam: (nods and runs off)  
Kari: Wait for me!  
(She follows him)  
  
(scene: The other 13 kids talking to each other)  
Jyou: Me, Jeanette, and Matt nearly had him, but he got away.  
Sora: He got away too from us.  
Slash: We never had a encounter.  
Linda: Either did we.  
Koushiro: Do you noticed that one of us is missing?  
Taichi: (checks) Kari's gone!  
Linda: Uh-oh.  
Taichi: Kari! Where are you?  
(The 13 kids split up to find Kari)  
  
Well, it looks like Jam and Kari found each other and the others are  
trying to find them, do you think that Taichi and the others will find  
Jam and Kari? Find out in I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 5! 


	5. He Becomes Sick Again

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon. If I did, I would make  
a ton of movies starring the Snowboard Kids and the Digidestined.   
  
A/N: I'm putting a brand new character in this story. His name is  
Shinobin. He appeared in the first Snowboard Kids video game. Now on  
with the story.  
  
(scene: The square within Snow Town where Koushiro left Kari)  
Linda: Koushiro, how can you be so irresponsible?!  
Koushiro: (sadly) I'm sorry.  
Taichi: (angrily) Because of you, I don't know where my sister is!  
(echoing) Kari!!  
???: That's enough.  
Everyone: Who said that?  
???: Up here.  
Snowboard Kids: It's Shinobin!  
Digidestined: Shino-who?  
Linda: He's Shinobin, a friend of ours from Ninja Land.  
Shinobin: Hello, everyone.  
Linda: Shinobin, what are you doing here?  
Shinobin: I came here to visit you guys when I overheard you talking  
about Jam. I thought you were joking about him being a werewolf until  
I saw him heading towards Snow Town and I followed right behind you,  
within the shadows.  
Linda: All right, that explains why you are here, but what happened  
to Kari?  
Shinobin: I saw her being led somewhere by Jam.  
Everyone: What?!  
Taichi: Why didn't you follow them?!  
Shinobin: Don't worry, look at the snow covered street.  
Brittany: I know those shoe prints anywhere. There's Jam's.  
Taichi: And here's Kari's shoe prints. Let go, everybody!  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(scene: an entrance to a cavern at the base of Snow Mountain)  
Kari: What are we doing here?  
Jam: (motioning Kari to follow him inside)  
Kari: You want me to go in there?  
Jam: (nodding his head)  
Kari: Okay, let's go.  
(Jam and Kari enter the cavern)  
Jam: (shivering from the cold)  
Kari: Do you want me to make a fire?  
Jam: (nodding his head)  
Kari: Okay, I'll go to the forest and get some firewood.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(scene: The forest just before the entrance to the cavern)  
Taichi: Kari!  
Everyone else: Kari!  
Shinobin: I think it would be better if we split up.  
Taichi: I agree.  
Shinobin: Here, everyone, take these.   
(Shinobin passes Roman candles to every team leader)  
Taichi: What are these for?  
Shinobin: If you find or hear something, light the Roman candle and  
the rest of us will come running.  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(scene: Just outside the cavern.  
Kari: (humming at herself) I'm glad I found all this firewood.  
(A in-human blood curdling scream makes Kari drops the firewood)  
Kari: What's that?! It's coming from the cave. Oh, no, Jam!  
(Kari runs back into the cave to find Jam in loads of pain)  
Kari: What's wrong, Jam?  
Jam: (hunched over clutching his stomach)  
Kari: (tears forming in her eyes) Please tell me how to help you.  
Jam: (trying to reassure Kari that he's okay)  
(He screams so loud that it echoes throughout the entire cavern)  
  
And just outside the cavern...  
  
Slash's and Linda's team: What was that?  
Linda: I think it's coming from the cave.  
Slash: I think you're right.  
(Slash and Linda use the Roman candles to signal the others. The  
other kids see the signals and rush to the cave. Taichi, who was the  
first one to reach the cave and was out of breath)  
Taichi: What's.....going.....on?  
(When the others got there, Slash and Linda filled them in on what was  
going on)  
Shinobin: Okay, we know that Kari and Jam are inside the cavern.  
Taichi: Okay, so who's going inside to get them?  
Shinobin: I'll go.  
Takeru: I'll go too.  
Matt: (interveens) NO, Takeru, I'll take your place.  
Takeru: But, Matt..  
Matt: No buts. I'll go in your place.  
Slash: Why aren't you going in too, Taichi?  
Taichi: I guess that after Kari and I fought tonight, I don't believe  
that she will want to see me.  
Linda: You never know until you try.  
Taichi: Linda, you're absolutely right! Shinobin, Matt, wait up!  
I'm going with you!  
(Shinobin, Matt, and Taichi go inside the dark and creepy cave when  
Taichi hears something)  
Taichi: What's that?  
Shinobin and Matt: Sounds like someone's crying.  
Taichi: It's Kari!  
(Taichi runs into the area and finds Kari is kneeling down by Jam's  
hunched over body)  
Taichi: (hesitent) Kari?  
Kari: Oh, Taichi, Jam's not feeling good. He's in so much pain, and  
I don't know how to help him.  
Taichi: We'll need to take him back to the house so that Wendy can  
analyze what's wrong.  
Kari: Okay.  
Taichi: Shinobin, Matt, help me with him, he's kinda heavy.  
Shinobin and Matt: Okay, Taichi.  
  
What will happen next? Stay tuned for the amazing conclusion in I Once  
Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 6!  



	6. A Temperary Cure

I Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 6  
  
(scene: The interior of the Kuehnemund's house)  
Brittany: (leaving Jam's bedroom)  
Kari: Is Jam okay?  
Brittany: He's asleep for now.  
Wendy: It's just as I feared.  
Brittany and Kari: What is it, Wendy?  
Wendy: Jam's blood is mutating too quickly, if we don't find a cure  
soon, he'll become a full werewolf in... (checking her computer)  
five days!  
Everyone: Five days?!  
Brittany: (hyperly) What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?  
Taichi: Brittany, get a hold of yourself!  
Shinobin: I agree, please try to calm down.  
Brittany: (calmly) Okay, thanks, Taichi and Shinobin, you two really  
know the right things to say.  
Taichi and Shinobin: (blushing)  
Wendy: Brittany, can I ask you something?  
Brittany: Okay.  
Wendy: When the moon was full, why didn't you transform like Jam?  
Everyone else: Yeah, how come?  
Brittany: Honestly, I don't know.  
Wendy: I read in a werewolf fiction book at the library that said,  
" The females in werewolf families are immune to the werewolf gene."  
So I have a idea, if you don't mind that I take a sample of your   
blood to perform a test?  
Brittany: (hesitantly) Okay.  
Wendy: Okay, I'll take it from your leg, like I did from Jam.  
Brittany: Okay.  
Wendy: Ready, 1..2..3!  
Brittany: Ow!  
Wendy: All done. Okay, I'll perform some tests. It'll take some time,  
but I'll tell you when I find something.  
Everyone: Okay.  
(Wendy runs back to her house)  
(A few hours pass by and everyone except Taichi and Kari are asleep)  
Kari: Taichi?  
Taichi: Yes?  
Kari: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier tonight.  
Taichi: That's okay, Kari, it was much my fault as yours.  
Kari: Do you think that Jam will be okay?  
Taichi: We'll just have to trust Wendy's finding, okay?  
Kari: Okay.  
(Taichi and Kari give each other a hug)  
  
Just then...  
  
(Door bursts open)  
Wendy: Eureka! I did it!  
Tommy: (yawns) Is it time for breakfast?  
Wendy: No, Tommy, I may discovered the cure for Jam.  
Kari and Brittany: Really?!  
Wendy: Yes, take a look at this.  
(She places a video tape in Brittany's VCR)  
Wendy: See, this is a portion of Jam's blood sample, now watch what  
happens when I add just a drop of Brittany's blood.  
Everyone else: (stares in disbelief when Brittany's blood reverses the  
mutation of Jam's sample)  
Kari: You mean...  
Wendy: Yes, it seems the stories I read are true. Brittany is immune  
to the werewolf gene.  
Brittany: Oh, wow!  
Wendy: I can make a anti-werewolf serum for Jam if I had a larger   
amount of blood.  
Brittany: How much larger?  
Wendy: A pint.  
Brittany: A pint?! Are you insane?!  
Wendy: It's for a good cause.  
Kari: Please, Brittany?  
Brittany: Oh.....okay.  
Wendy: Excellent.  
(She pulls out a blood donation kit from her bag)  
Wendy: Here, lie down on the table.  
Brittany: All right.  
Wendy: You need to lay flat on your back so the blood can be extracted,  
okay?  
Brittany: Okay.  
Wendy: Can someone go into the kitchen and get Brittany some fruit?  
She'll probably be really drained from the extraction process.  
Tommy: I'll go.  
Sora: Now without me.   
Shinobin: Me too.  
Sora and Shinobin: (whispers to Kari) We're going along to make sure  
that Tommy doesn't eat the fruit.  
Kari: (giggles to herself)  
  
A few hours pass by...  
  
Wendy: All done.  
Brittany: (woozily) Is....it....over?  
Wendy: Yes, now I can make the serum for Jam.  
Kari: (sighing) What a relief.  
Brittany: (biting into a big, red apple) I agree.  
Wendy: Okay, I'll make the serum right now.  
(She pressed a button on her briefcase and a portable laboratory   
appears)  
Everyone: Wow!  
Wendy: (working tirelessly on making the serum until)...  
Wendy: I'm done.  
Kari and Brittany: Oh, boy.  
Wendy: Who's going to tell Jam?  
Kari: I'll go.  
Brittany: Me too.  
(Brittany and Kari head up to Jam's room)  
Kari: Jam, are you awake?  
Jam: Huh.. wha.. K-Kari?  
Kari: Yes, Jam?  
Jam: What's going on?  
Kari: Well, you're inside your room right now, and I have great news  
for you.  
Jam: What is it?  
Kari: Wendy found a cure for your condition.  
Jam: Wow! Really?  
Kari: Yes, Wendy found out that Brittany was immune to the werewolf  
gene and created a serum to cure you.  
Jam: Wow, I'll be cured.  
Kari: Yes, but we need to give you the serum like when you needed that  
transfusion.  
Jam: You mean...  
Kari: Yes, we need to give it to you like that.  
Jam: Okay, I guess if you need to, then you need to.  
Brittany: Jam?  
Jam: Yeah, sis?  
Brittany: If the serum doesn't work, uh...can I have your snowboard?  
Kari: Brittany!  
Brittany: Sorry, just kidding.  
Jam: That's okay. I knew you were.  
Jyou: We're ready.  
Jam: Let's do this!  
Kari and Brittany: Okay. Let's.  
Wendy:Okay. Jam, I need to lie flat on the table and we'll get started.  
Jam: All right.  
Wendy: I found a vein and I'm ready to administer the serum. This may  
be sting a little, but you need to stay still, okay?  
Jam: Okay.  
Wendy: Ready? 1..2..3!   
Jam: Ow!  
Wendy: Now we wait.  
(And so the serum is flowing through Jam's blood stream and everyone   
is hoping for the best. Just then, the serum has completely entered  
into Jam's body)  
Wendy: It's done. Jam, if you don't mind, can I have another sample  
of your blood for an examination?  
Jam: Okay, I agree.  
Wendy: Here we go. 1..2..3!  
Jam: Ouch!  
Wendy: Okay, let's see what we got. (peering into her telescope)  
It worked!  
Everyone (including Jam): What?  
Wendy: I dub him offically cured.  
Brittany and Kari: That's wonderful!  
Jam: I'm so happy!  
Wendy: But we need to wait for five days to see the serum worked  
completely.   
Koushiro: It's a good thing that we're on spring break.  
Sora: Yeah, otherwise, our parents would get really upset if they knew  
we were gone for such a long time.  
Taichi: Definitely.  
Matt and Takeru: You bet.  
Jyou: Yeah.  
Mimi: Definitely.  
Kari: Uh-huh.  
(And for five days, they had lots of fun up until the fifth night)  
Wendy: Well, it's the fifth night and the full moon's coming.  
Jam: (gulps) Well, your serum is going to have the biggest test of   
all, Wendy.  
Kari: Calm down, Jam. I'm sure you'll be fine.  
Taichi: Yeah, really.  
The other Snowboard Kids: We agree.  
The other Digidestined: Us too.  
(It became dark and the moon shone through the window of the house.  
Everyone was asleep but Wendy, just in case, set her video camera to  
record all night inside Jam's room and the next morning...)  
Wendy: Okay, let's see what we got.  
Jam: (shaking in terror)  
Kari: (holding his hand) Don't worry, Jam. It'll be all right.  
(As everyone was watching the tape of last night, everyone was   
surprised and overjoyed that Jam didn't move a inch while he was in  
bed)  
Jam: Well, Wendy, your serum was a success.  
Wendy: Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?  
(So to celebrate, the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined went to the   
movies, went snowboarding, and playing video games until the time  
the Digidestined had to go back home)  
Tommy: Do you really have to go?  
Sora: Yup.  
Taichi: Well, our ride's here. Kari, what's wrong?  
Kari: I have a feeling that we shouldn't leave.  
Taichi: You're overeact-  
(He is interrupted by horrible, blood curdling screams)  
Taichi: What in the world?  
Brittany and Kari: It's Jam!  
  
What's wrong with Jam this time? Find out in I Once Had a Werewolf  
for a Brother Part 7! 


	7. The Transformation is Complete

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 7  
  
(scene: Inside Jam's room)  
Kari and Brittany: Wendy, what's going on?  
Wendy: I don't know. I need another sample of Jam's blood to analyze  
Jam: (in pain) Okay, hurry.  
Wendy: This will be quick. 1..2..3!  
Jam: Ow!  
Wendy: (running to her microscope) (thinking to herself) What's going  
on?  
(She peers into her microscope and discovers that the serum wasn't  
working)  
Wendy: Oh, no!  
Kari and Brittany: What's wrong?  
Wendy: It seems that the serum wasn't strong enough and it missed some  
werewolf genes and they're attacking the gene free cells and reverting  
them.  
Kari and Brittany: What?!  
Wendy: Let me call the Blood Center and see what's up.  
(She runs to the phone and calls the blood center and finds out that  
Jam's father donated 1 and a 1/2 pints of blood)  
Wendy: Okay, thank you.  
(She hangs up the phone)  
Kari: Well?  
Wendy: It seems that Jam's father donated 1 and a 1/2 pints of blood  
and the half pint that's still in Jam's blood is what's affecting him.  
Kari: Now that tears it. We have to stay.  
Taichi: But..  
Kari: I'm sorry, Taichi, but we have to.  
Taichi: Okay. Koushiro, tell out folks that due to a freak snowstorm,  
our plane was cancelled for 3 weeks.  
Koushiro: Okay, I'll send it via e-mail.  
Kari: Thank you, Taichi.  
(Nightfall approaches and it's another full moon night. Everyone's   
awake and all of a sudden...)  
(growling noises)  
Everyone: What's that?!  
Shinobin: Look up at the stairs!  
(Everyone looks up and sees a pair of evil looking yellow eyes)  
Brittany: What is that?!  
(The thing comes out of the shadows)  
Slash: I think I know that jacket.  
Brittany: I know that jacket anywhere. It's Jam's.  
Jam: (growling)  
Kari: That's not him! He transformed!  
Wendy: It's just as I feared. The blood mutated too rapidly and he's  
transformed completely.  
Kari: You mean...?  
Wendy: He's a full werewolf.  
(Jam starts to chase everyone around the house)  
Brittany: Why is he doing this?  
Wendy: I think since the transformation, he lost his memory, and he  
doesn't remember us.  
(Jam leaps for Kari)  
Kari: (screams)  
Taichi: Kari, are you all right?  
Kari: Yeah, thanks to the carpet. It tripped me and caused Jam to miss  
his shot.  
(Jam runs outside running towards Snow Town)  
Shinobin: I better follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone.  
Kari: You better make sure that you don't hurt Jam in the process.  
Shinobin: Okay, Kari, I promised.  
(He heads toward Snow Town)  
(While Shinobin follows Jam, the others try to figure out what went   
wrong)  
Wendy: I don't know, but I need another sample of his blood.  
Taichi: You know that's not going to be easy.  
(Kari couldn't wait anymore, but she ran outside to try to find Jam,  
but not until Mimi caught her)  
Mimi: Guys, Kari just snuck out.  
Taichi: What?!  
Wendy: She probably wanted to find Jam.  
Matt: But what if she gets into trouble?  
Linda: Hold it. Shinobin could spot her and keep her at his side. We'll  
wait.  
  
Meanwhile...  
(Shinobin is following Jam when he started to fall behind, not even  
knowing that Kari used a shortcut that the Snowboard Kids showed her.  
Out of breath, Kari sat down to regain her breath. Just then...)  
(growling noises)  
Kari: Wh-what w-was that?  
(She didn't know that Jam was behind her, then the terrible happened)  
(Growl...chomp!)  
Kari: (screaming)  
Shinobin: That's Kari!  
(He runs to the spot where Kari was)  
Shinobin: Are you okay, Kari?  
Kari: (holding her right arm) No, it hurts.  
Shinobin: I better take you back to the house.  
(He picks up the eight year old and carries her back)  
  
(scene: The Kuehnemund's house)  
Taichi: (angrily) I can't believe that Kari would go outside!  
Brittany: Taichi, don't get mad, Kari must had a good reason for trying  
to find Jam.  
Tommy: Yeah, Taichi, don't worry, she'll be back.  
Wendy: Don't worry.  
  
Just then..  
(Shinobin walks in with Kari in his arms)  
Taichi: Kari! Shinobin, what happened?  
Shinobin: While I was trying to locate Jam in the city, I noticed Kari  
in the street and that's when Jam attacked her.  
Taichi: Attacked?  
Shinobin: Yes, I found her holding her arm and I brought her back here.  
Wendy: Let me take a look at it.  
(She holds up her digital camera and takes a picture of the bite wound)  
Wendy: Let's see..  
(She checks the bite wound on her computer)  
Wendy: It's just as I feared. She's been bitten and I'm afraid that  
she'll turn into a werewolf in a matter of minutes.  
Taichi: What do we do?  
Brittany: Wendy, if my dad was the one to cause this, maube he found  
the solution to it.  
Wendy: I think you're right, Brittany. You and Shinobin go to your  
father's house and see what you can find, here, take this walkie-  
talkie and fill us in on what you find.  
Shinobin and Brittany: Okay, Wendy.  
(They hop on their snowboards and head to Brittany's father's house)  
  
What will Brittany and Shinobin find at her father's house? Stay tuned  
for the action-packed Chapter 8 of I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother  
Part 8! 


	8. Crystal Joins the Group

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon.   
  
Author's Note: I'm adding a new character in this story. Her name is  
Crystal. Her relation is Jam's and Brittany's older cousin.  
  
(While Shinobin and Brittany took off to her father's house, everyone  
else waited at the house and hoped for the best)  
Taichi: I hope they come back soon.  
Wendy: Don't worry, Taichi, I'm sure that they'll have some useful  
information.  
Tommy: Yeah, don't worry about it.  
Jyou: Yeah, Taichi, leave the worrying to me.  
(Everyone hears a growling noise)  
Mimi: What's that?!  
Taichi: I think it's coming from downstairs.  
Wendy: I have a bad feeling about this.  
(Everyone heads downstairs and finds that there's a werewolf in the  
house)  
Everyone: It's a werewolf!  
Taichi: Look, what's that around the thing's neck?  
Sora: (gasps) It's a whistle!  
Koushiro: It's just as Wendy feared, she transformed!  
Tommy: Let me out of here!  
Taichi: Tommy, you got a point. Let's split!  
Kari: Taichi, please don't.  
Taichi: K-K-Kari?  
Kari: Come here, brother.  
Wendy: Taichi, don't!  
(Kari tries to take a swipe at Taichi, but Wendy pulls Taichi away just  
in time)  
  
Meanwhile...  
(Shinobin and Brittany made it to her father's house)  
Brittany: We made it.  
Shinobin: Brittany, you go inside. I'll stay outside and make sure no  
one followed us.  
Brittany: Okay, Shinobin.  
(Brittany heads to the house and finds that the door is unlocked)  
Brittany: Hello? Anyone in here?  
Crystal: (screams) Get away from me!  
Brittany: Crystal, it's okay! It's me, Brittany!  
Crystal: Cousin Brittany?  
Brittany: Yeah, it's me.  
Crystal: I was so scared. Your dad was going nuts and left. I don't  
know what happened. He started growling and and growing all this hair  
all over his body.  
Brittany: Crystal, did Dad ever keep something hidden away that he  
wrote in constantly.  
Crystal: I think so. Follow me.  
Brittany: Okay.  
(They both head upstairs to Brittany's father's room)  
Crystal: Here, Brittany.   
(She hands Brittany her father's journal)  
Brittany: Thank you, Crystal. You'd better come with Shinobin and me  
back to my house.  
Crystal: Okay, let me get my snowboard.  
Brittany: Wendy, I got the journal. Wendy?  
(She hears growling noises, screams, and furniture breaking over the  
radio)  
(Brittany runs outside)  
Brittany: Shinobin, something's going on at the house. We've got to   
get back right away.  
Crystal: Can I come?  
Shinobin and Brittany: Yeah, come on.  
(Shinobin, Brittany, and Crystal got to the house in record time and  
when they went inside that's when they saw it)  
Crystal: That's it!  
Brittany: That's what?  
Crystal: That's what happened to your dad, that is the exact same way   
he acted.  
Shinobin: I do believe that is Kari.  
Taichi: (screams) Well, do something!  
Koushiro: I agree!  
Tommy: Hurry, I've already lost twenty pounds!  
Sora: Hurry, Shinobin!  
Everyone else: Hurry!  
Shinobin: Okay, everyone, clear the room.  
(Everyone clears the room and leaves Shinobin with the transformed   
Kari)  
Kari: (growls)  
Shinobin: Okay, Kari, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no  
choice! Sleep Gas Bomb!  
(The Sleep Gas Bomb detonates and knocks Kari out like a light)  
Shinobin: Okay, everyone, come back in.  
(Everyone comes back into the room)  
Taichi: Is it safe?  
Shinobin: It's safe.  
Brittany: I can't believe that thing is Kari.  
Wendy: Well, believe it, if she scratched us, we would look like that.  
Brittany: Wow, oh, Wendy, here. This is my dad's journal. There might  
be a cure in it somewhere.  
Wendy: Okay, let me take a look at it and I'll get back to you.  
Shinobin: As for now, I think we should tie Kari up and place her  
somewhere safe.  
Everyone else: We agree.  
(Everyone helps tie up Kari and puts her in a closet)  
(After everyone helps tie up Kari and place her in the closet, Wendy  
has a announcement)  
Wendy: Okay, everyone, gather around.  
(Everyone gathers around where Wendy's sitting)  
Wendy: Okay, I read through your dad's journal, Brittany, and I think  
he was onto a cure to his werewolfism before he changed.  
Brittany: Really?  
Wendy: Yes, the information's really sketchy, but I think I know what  
we need to do. Your dad found three items scattered throughout our   
world. They were: the nectar from the Moon Flower, the juice of the   
Night Fruit, and ground Gypsy Root.  
Taichi: It sounds like one of my mom's health food recipes. Ha ha!  
Sora: Taichi, this is no time to make jokes. Remember, your sister is  
in a closet!  
Taichi: Sorry.  
Wendy: Anyway, let's get to the business at hand, your dad found the   
Moon Flower besides Night Highway, he found the tree that bears the  
Night Fruit in Crazy Jungle, and and the last ingredient, the Gypsy  
Root, it's just before the enterance of the Haunted House.  
Brittany: Okay, we'll split up and get the items. Taichi, you, me, and  
Jyou will get the the Moon Flower.  
Taichi and Jyou: Right!  
Brittany: Slash, you, Mimi, and Tommy get the Night Fruit, but make  
sure that Tommy doesn't eat it.  
Slash and Mimi: Gotcha, Brittany.  
Tommy: Hey, I resent that remark!  
Brittany: Linda, you, Takeru, and Matt need to get the Gypsy Root.  
Linda: Are you serious?!  
Takeru: Right, Brittany.  
Matt: Takeru, I think...  
Takeru: No, Matt, I'm part of this, too, whether you like it or not,  
besides Kari's my friend!  
Matt: Okay, Takeru, you win.  
Shinobin: I'll stay here with everyone else, besides I have a bad   
feeling about leaving Wendy unguarded.  
Brittany: Okay, we'll maintain radio contact with you, during and when  
we find the items.  
  
What will happen next? Stay tuned to the next action-packed chapter of  
I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 9! 


	9. The Search for the Complete Cure

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
(Right after everyone heads out to their locations, Wendy, Shinobin,  
and everyone else waits intently)  
Wendy: I hope they'll come back soon.  
Shinobin: Don't worry, Wendy, they'll get the items and be right...  
(Suddenly, everyone begins to hear strange noises coming from the   
closet, it was Kari, who had begun to wake up from the sleeping gas  
and started to chew through the ropes and had started to frighten   
everyone in the house)  
  
Meanwhile at Night Highway...  
Brittany: Well, here we are.  
Taichi: About time!  
Jyou: I agree.  
Brittany: Okay, according to my dad's journal, the Moon Flower is   
white with little black spots and grows out in the open. Okay? Let's   
search.  
Jyou and Taichi: Okay, let's.  
(While Taichi, Jyou, and Brittany search for the flower, a mysterious  
figure watches them from the shadows)  
  
Meanwhile at Crazy Jungle...  
Slash: Okay, we're here.  
Mimi: I hope we find the tree soon, this humidity is killing my hair!  
Tommy: The humidity is making me hungry.  
Slash: Okay, quit your bellyaching, according to Brittany's dad's  
journal, the Night Fruit tree is white with black spots. Let's look  
around.  
Mimi and Tommy: Okay.  
  
Meanwhile at the enterance of the Haunted House...  
Linda: (shivers) We're here.  
Takeru: Wow!  
Matt: It's really....nice.  
Linda: According to Brittany's dad's journal, the flower on top of the  
Gypsy Root has a purple color that represent a hood.  
Takeru: Okay, let's look!  
Matt: Right.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Night Highway...  
Taichi: Brittany, I think I found it!  
Brittany: Way to go, Taichi!  
(growling noises)  
Jyou: What's that?  
(Jam jumps out of the shadows and tries to attack)  
Brittany: (screams) Jam!  
Taichi: Quick, out of the way!  
Jyou: Attack this!  
(He throws a snowball at Jam that blinds him temporarily)  
Jyou: Quick, let's get out of here!  
Brittany and Taichi: Right!  
(As Brittany, Taichi, and Jyou leave Night Highway with the Moon   
Flower, they radio back to the house and notified the house and told  
Wendy that they got the item)  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house...  
Wendy: Thank you, Brittany. See you back at the house. Good news,  
Brittany and her team has the Moon Flower, but they were attacked by  
Jam.  
Shinobin: What?!  
Crystal: Is my cousin okay?  
Wendy: They're fine. Jyou threw a snowball at Jam that blinded him   
just enough so they could escape.  
Shinobin: So that means Jam will most likely follow them back here,  
right?  
Wendy: Yes, but that's a good thing. With the completed cure, Jam will  
be normal again.  
(Suddenly, Crystal starts hearing strange footsteps outside the house.   
She slowly looks out the window and sees a big werewolf wearing a pair  
of glasses. Crystal instantly recognizes it as Mr. Kuehnemund. She   
tries to tell the others, but she's too struck with fear to make the  
words come out)  
Wendy: What's wrong, Crystal?  
Crystal: (stammers) Th-th-th-th  
Shinobin: What is she trying to say?  
Koushiro: Now, Crystal, calm down and tell us.  
Crystal: (takes a deep breath) There's a big werewolf outside.  
Wendy: What?!  
(Just then, Kari, who is still locked inside the closet, just goes  
quiet, making everyone to begin to freak out)  
Shinobin: Are you sure, Crystal?  
Crystal: Yes, I'm sure, and it's not just any werewolf, it's Brittany's  
dad!  
Wendy: You mean?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Yes, it's Kenneth Nathan Ritcher.  
Crystal: Auntie Rita!  
Everyone else: Mrs. Kuehnemund?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Yes, I overheard everything, even the times you were  
helping my son, Jam.  
(As Mrs. Kuehnemund begins to tell her sad story, deep within Crazy  
Jungle, Slash's team finds what they were looking for)  
Slash: Well, we've found it.  
Mimi: Yeah, but how will we know that the one we pick is ripe?  
Tommy: I agree.  
Slash: Let me check the information. Hmm....Okay, a ripe fruit will  
look like the face of the moon.  
Tommy: I see one.  
Mimi: Me too.  
Slash: Okay, I'll go up and get one of them.  
Tommy: Wait, Slash, let me help.  
Mimi: Me too.  
Slash: Okay, then, Tommy, since you're too heavy to be on anyone's  
shoulders, you'll be on the bottom.  
Tommy: Oh, okay.  
Slash: Mimi, you get on top of Tommy's shoulders, and I'll get on top  
of yours.  
Mimi: Okay, Slash. Hold still, Tommy.  
Tommy: Ow, watch it, Mimi! Your heels are digging into my shoulders!  
Mimi: Sorry, Tommy. Okay, Slash, get on quick.  
Slash: Okay, just hold still, here I come!  
Tommy: Oof, hurry, you two are heavy.  
Slash: Okay, I almost got it.  
(Tommy begins to lose his balance)  
Tommy: Whoa!  
Mimi: Hurry, Slash!  
Slash: I got it!  
(Tommy falls over and Mimi and Slash land with a thud)  
Slash: Ow, hey, guys, I got the fruit!  
Mimi: That's good, ooh, my head hurts.  
Tommy: Uh...can somebody help me up?  
Slash and Mimi: We got you, Tommy.  
(Slash's team begins their long journey back to the house. Mimi   
informs Wendy that they have the Night Fruit and are coming back to  
the house)  
Wendy: Thanks, Mimi, we'll see you back at the house. (to Mrs.  
Kuehnemund) You mean that you knew about your husband's werewolfism?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Yes, I'm afraid, he made me swear not to tell anyone.  
Shinobin: Well, I can understand why, living with a werewolf and  
telling people about him could have jeopardized his life.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Well, see, Kenneth wasn't a bad person. He was a   
loving father and Jam really looked up to him, and I didn't have the  
heart to tell Brittany or Jam about their dad's problems.  
Koushiro: Well, I think that we should really worry about Mr.   
Kuehnemund since he is outside.  
(Just then, the door slowly begins to open and then everyone screams  
as the body of Mr. Kuehnemund falls to the ground)  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Kenneth!  
Kali: Hi, little brother!  
Shinobin: Ugh, it's my sister!  
Koushiro: Your....sister?  
Shinobin: Yes, everybody, this is my sister Kali.  
Everyone else: Hi, Kali.  
Kali: Hi, all!  
Wendy: Is he dead?  
Kali: No, actually, I used my special attack, the Knock Out Punch, and  
he's unconscious.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: That's a relief.  
Wendy: I agree. I wonder how Linda's team is doing  
  
Meanwhile at the Haunted House...  
Takeru: Hey, I think I found it!  
Matt: Good going, Takeru, but let's check the picture just to be sure.  
Linda: (checks the picture) Yeah, this is it.  
Takeru: Great, now all we have to do is dig up the root. Okay, who  
brought the shovel?  
Linda: Uh....shovel?  
Matt: I think we forgot the shovel.  
Takeru: Just great!  
Linda: Now, don't lose your cool, Takeru.  
Matt: I agree. Calm down, little bro. I'm sure there's a shovel around  
here somewhere.  
Linda: Well then, let's look around.  
Takeru: Okay.  
(As Linda, Matt, and Takeru look for a shovel, Takeru sees a old tool  
shed and calls the others over to see)  
Takeru: Linda, Matt!  
Linda and Matt: What is it, Takeru?  
Takeru: I found this old tool shed, maybe there's a shovel inside.  
Matt: Okay, let's check it out. (opens the creaky, old door and takes  
a look inside)  
Linda: I see a shovel!  
Takeru: I'll get it.  
Matt: Be careful, Takeru.  
Takeru: I got it!  
(A strange voice comes from inside the shed)  
Mysterious Voice: You'll never leave here.  
Takeru: Matt, knock it off.  
Matt: It wasn't me, did you do it, Linda?  
Linda: No, it wasn't me.  
Mysterious Voice: It was me.  
(Suddenly, a ghost materializes inside the shed)  
Linda: (screams) It's a ghost!  
Ghost: My name is Spooky Phantom.  
Takeru: You can say that again.  
Matt: Nice to meet you, but my friends and I really got to go. See ya!  
Spooky: Come back here!  
(As Spooky chases Matt and Linda, Takeru stands all by himself, staring  
at his brother and friend)  
Takeru: What do I do?  
Matt: Get the Gypsy Root!  
Linda: Hurry!  
Spooky: I'm gonna get you!  
(While Spooky continues to chase Matt and Linda around the house,  
Takeru begins to dig up the Gypsy Root)  
Takeru: I got the Gypsy Root!  
Matt: Good, let's get out of here!  
Linda: All this just to help Jam!  
Spooky: Did you say Jam, as in Jam Kuehnemund?  
Linda: Yeah, do you know him?  
Spooky: Yes, I know him. When he was about 3 years old, he used to   
come over to hang out with me here until his blood transfusion.  
Matt: Wow, leave it to Jam to make the weirdest friends.  
Spooky: Is something wrong?  
Takeru: Yes, there is. After his transfusion a couple of years ago,  
we found out that Jam was a werewolf and we're finding the ingredients  
to make the cure to help him.  
Spooky: Do you need any help?  
Linda: No, we've got all of the items and we need to get back to the  
house to create the cure.  
Spooky: Okay, tell Jam that I said hello.  
Matt: Okay, we'll let him know.  
Spooky: Bye, now.  
Linda, Matt, and Takeru: Bye, Spooky!  
(With the Gypsy Root collected, Linda calls Wendy and lets her know)  
  
Back at the house...  
Wendy: Thanks, Linda, see you soon.  
Shinobin: Well, we've got all three ingredients, so now all we do is  
wait.  
(Just then, Brittany, Taichi, and Jyou are just entering Snow Town)  
Brittany: Hurry, we've got to get back to the house!  
Taichi: Jam's right behind us!  
Jyou: Hurry!  
Brittany: I think we should ditch the snowboards and make a run for it.  
Taichi and Jyou: Good idea.  
(Brittany, Taichi, and Jyou leave their snowboards just outside of town  
and make a run for it with Jam hot on their heels)  
  
Will Brittany's team make it back to the house? Will Slash's and   
Linda's team make it in time? Stay tuned for I Once Had a Werewolf for  
a Brother Part 10! 


	10. A Happy Ending to a Scary Orderal

I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids and Digimon in any way.  
  
Meanwhile, just in the forest before the house...  
Brittany: Wendy, this is Brittany. Quick, open the door! We're being  
chased by Jam!  
Wendy: Okay, Brittany. Jeanette, quick, open the door!  
Jeanette: Okay, Wendy!  
(Jeanette opens the door. Just then, Brittany's team jumps through  
the door)  
Brittany: Ouick, close the door!  
Taichi: Yeah, Jam's right behind us!  
Jyou: Hurry!  
(Jam begins to charge at the door, just then, Jeanette closes the door   
and Jam slams right into it)  
Jam: (howls and runs off)  
Taichi: Well, that takes care of Jam.  
Shinobin: For now.  
Brittany: I wonder if Slash's team is okay.  
(Just then, everyone begins to hear strange noises from the closet)  
Jeanette: Oh, no... it's Kari!  
Taichi: Just perfect.  
Brittany: I wonder if Slash's team is okay.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of Snow Town...  
  
Slash: Look!  
Mimi: I know those snowboards anywhere. The one in the middle and the  
one on my right belong to Taichi and Jyou.  
Tommy: And the one on the left is Brittany's.  
Slash: Why did they just leave them?  
Tommy: I think I know why. Look at the street.  
(Slash and Mimi look down and see a pair of familiar shoeprints)  
Slash: Those are...  
Mimi: Jam's shoeprints!  
Tommy: Exactly.  
Slash: What do we do?  
Tommy: I think that we should grab their snowboards and ours and make  
a run to the house.  
Slash: Good idea, but what about Linda's team?  
Mimi: I know! We'll leave a sign to warn them.  
Tommy: With what?  
Slash: We could use my snowboard.  
Mimi: I have a black marker in my bag.  
(She pulls out her marker)  
Tommy: And I have the perfect message.  
(He writes the message on the board)  
Tommy: There, all done.  
Slash: It's perfect, Tommy. Let's go.  
Mimi and Tommy: Right, Slash.  
(Slash, Mimi, and Tommy grab Brittany's team's snowboards as well as  
Mimi's and Tommy's, and they all make a break for the house.)  
  
Just then...  
(Howling noises)  
Tommy: What was that?  
Slash: (silently) I...think...that's...Jam.  
Mimi: Let's get out of here!  
Jam: (growls)  
Slash, Tommy, and Mimi: (screams)  
Slash: Run!  
(Slash, Tommy, and Mimi run as fast as they could to get away from  
Jam, who was in hot pursuit)  
Slash: Wendy, this is Slash, get someone to open the door, quick!  
Wendy: Quick, Shinobin, open the door!  
(Shinobin opens the door and Slash's team jumps inside and closes the  
door as Jam tries to run through and he then smacks his nose against   
the door)  
Jam: (howls and runs away)  
Slash: (sighs in relief) Whew! That was close!  
Mimi: I agree.  
Jeanette: Well, I'm just glad you're all safe.  
Taichi: I agree.  
(Just then, the noises coming from the closet start to get louder)  
Jyou: Oh, no... Kari's broken through the rope!  
Jeanette: What are we going to do?  
Slash: Let's just hope that Linda's team will make it back here.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of Snow Town...  
  
Linda: We made it!  
Matt: What's that?  
Takeru: It looks like Slash's snowboard. There's something written  
on it.  
(The writing on the snowboard reads, ' Be careful, Jam's out here  
somewhere. Our suggestion is to run as quick as you can to avoid   
being caught by him. From: Tommy, Slash, and Mimi.')  
Linda: Jam's out there!  
Takeru: I suggest we follow their advice and run.  
Matt: I agree.  
Linda: You're right.  
(Linda, Matt, and Takeru take off their snowboards and began to make  
a run for the house, just then, Jam saw them and gave chase)  
Linda: (screams) Jam's right behind us!  
Takeru: I see the house!  
Matt: Just a little further.  
Linda: He's almost on us!  
(Just then....)  
Spooky: Booga booga booga!  
Jam: (howls in fear and runs away)  
Linda: Spooky!  
Spooky: Hi, everyone. I kinda followed you guys here just in case.  
Matt: Well, we're glad you did, thanks, pal.  
Takeru: Yeah, thanks.  
Linda: Thank you, Spooky.  
Spooky: You're welcome. Any friend of Jam is a friend of mine. Now  
hurry to the house.  
Linda, Matt, and Takeru: Right, and thanks again.  
Linda: Wendy, this is Linda, quick, open the door!  
Wendy: Okay, Linda. Taichi, open the door!  
Taichi: Okay, Wendy.  
(Taichi opens the door and Linda and her team walk inside)  
Wendy: So did everyone get what went for?  
Brittany: Here's the Moon Flower's nectar.  
Slash: Here's the Night Fruit.  
Takeru: And here's the Gypsy Root.  
(Wendy checks the instructions on how to mix the ingredients)  
Wendy: Okay, the journal says we need to mix the first three   
ingredients under the light of the moon and then add the fourth  
ingredient.  
Everyone: The fourth ingredient?!  
Kali: Do you know what the fourth ingredient is, Wendy?  
Wendy: Not really.  
Brittany: I think I know what the fourth ingredient is.  
Wendy: Well, what is it?  
(Brittany points to herself)  
Brittany: I'm the fourth ingredient.  
Wendy: I think you're right, Brittany.  
Taichi: Well, do you feel up to it, Brittany?  
Brittany: Yeah, Taichi, I do.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: If you don't feel up to it...  
Brittany: Mom! I'm going to go through with it.  
Wendy:Okay, I'll get the donation kit ready again, Jeanette, will you  
help me?  
Jeanette: Okay, Wendy.  
(As Wendy and Jeanette prepare the donation kit, the kids begin to   
hear a strange scratching noise coming from outside)  
Crystal: What's that?!  
Kali: I think that it's coming from outside.  
Taichi: I'll go take a look.  
(Tachi looks outside from a upstairs window, and sees Jam trying to  
claw his way inside. Taichi comes racing downstairs)  
Linda: What is it, Taichi?  
Taichi: It's Jam, he's using his claws to try to wear a hole in the  
front door and come inside.  
Crystal: What are we going to do?  
(Just then, scratching noises can be heard coming from the closet)  
Jeanette: Oh, no, Kari's trying to do the same thing!  
Mimi: What are we going to do?  
Takeru: Matt, I'm scared.  
Matt: It's okay, little brother, nothing's going to happen.  
Taichi: Wendy, what are we going to do?  
Wendy: I have to work on the cure right away. Brittany, I need that  
pint and a half of your blood right now.  
Brittany: Okay, Wendy.  
Wendy: This will hurt, but you already know that.  
Brittany: Just make it quick.  
Wendy: Okay, 1..2..3!  
Brittany: Ouch!  
Jeanette: Just stay still, Brittany.  
Brittany: Okay, Jeanette.  
(One and a half pints of Brittany's blood is collected)  
Wendy: Okay, now Mrs. Kuehnemund, is there someplace I can work on  
the cure?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Yes, follow me.  
(Wendy follows Mrs. Kuehnemund up to her bedroom and Mrs. Kuehnemund  
points to some boards blocking something)  
Wendy: What is that?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: This is a window that my husband boarded up to keep  
moonlight from shining into our bedroom. I think this will be a perfect  
place for you to work.  
Wendy: Okay, thanks, Mrs. Kuehnemund.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: You're welcome, Wendy. I'm going back downstairs so  
you can do your work.  
Wendy: Okay, and thanks again.  
(Wendy pulls out a crowbar from her briefcase and begins to pry off   
the boards covering the window so she can work on the cure)  
  
Meanwhile, back downstairs...  
Taichi: Hurry, get that coffee table over here!  
Jyou and Slash: We're hurrying as fast as we can, but it's heavy!  
(Taichi, Jyou, and Slash brace the coffee table up against the door  
to keep Jam from coming inside too quickly)  
Matt: We need something to brace against the closet door as well.  
  
Meanwhile, back upstairs...  
Wendy: Whew! There, that takes care of the last board. Now it's time  
to work on the cure.  
(While Wendy works on the cure, everyone else works desperately to   
stop one werewolf from coming out and one from coming in)  
Taichi: Where's Wendy with that cure?  
Jeanette: Give her a break, Taichi, she's working on it.  
Taichi: Well, she needs to work faster!  
Slash: We can't hold off Jam much longer!  
Matt: And I can't hold off your sister forever, Taichi!  
Taichi: (angrily) Where's Wendy?!  
  
Meanwhile, back upstairs...  
Wendy: Okay, all other ingredients are mixed, and all I have to do is  
add the blood.  
(Wendy begins to add the blood and a reaction takes place. The liquid  
begins to change into many different colors from purple to red and  
the concoction settles to a reddish-orange color)  
Wendy: Okay, the cure is complete.  
(Wendy pulls out her air dart gun and six tranquilizer darts and she  
begins to fill the darts with the cure)  
Wendy: Okay, now all I need to do is inject the cure into Jam, Kari,  
and Mr. Kuehnemund before it's too late...  
(Wendy runs downstairs just in time to see Kari break out of the   
closet and Jam break through the front door)  
Everyone: (screams)  
Wendy: Here's the cure!  
Taichi: Well, hurry and use it!  
Brittany: Yes, hurry, Wendy, before we're all wolf chow!  
Jeanette: Yeah, Wendy, use it!  
Wendy: Okay, here it goes!  
(Wendy fires two of the six darts and one hits Kari and the other  
hit Jam. Both Jam and Kari fall to the floor and begins to return to  
normal)  
Taichi: Wendy, you did it!  
Wendy: (smiles) Yeah, I did, didn't I?  
Brittany: Your work isn't done yet, we still need to cure my dad.  
Wendy: Where is your dad?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: I locked him up in the basement just to be on the   
safe side.  
Brittany: Mom!  
Jyou: Cut it out, Brittany, let's go to the basement so we can cure  
your father, okay, Brittany?  
Brittany: You're right, Jyou.  
(As everyone heads to the basement door, Brittany begins to have a   
bad feeling)  
Taichi: What's wrong, Brittany?  
Brittany: Oh, it's nothing.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Well, here we are.  
(As Mrs. Kuehnemund opens the door, Mr. Kuehnemund charges through  
just as Wendy fires a dart at him, knocking him to the ground and he   
ends up on top of Taichi and Linda)  
Linda and Taichi: Get him off of us!  
(As everyone helps get Mr. Kuehnemund off of Taichi and Linda, one  
question is lingering on Brittany's mind)  
Jeanette: What's on your mind, Brittany?  
Brittany: I'm just thinking, how can we be sure that we got the right  
cure?  
Everyone else: What do you mean, Brittany?  
Brittany: I mean, remember the last time we thought we had the right  
cure and it was wrong. How can we be sure that we got it right this  
time?  
Kari: (weakly) We'll just have to wait and see.  
Taichi: Kari, try not to talk.  
Jam: (weakly) I agree with her, Taichi.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Oh, Jam.  
Mr. Kuehnemund: (weakly) Wendy, when's the next full moon?  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Kenneth, try not to talk, okay? You've been through  
a lot.  
(Wendy checks her computer)  
Wendy: The next full moon is in five days.  
Brittany: Okay, Wendy, I need you to set up a camera.  
Wendy: Okay, Brittany.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: I think you'd better set the camera up in my bedroom,  
Wendy.  
Wendy: Yes, ma'am.  
(As everyone prepares for the fifth day, there wasn't much enjoyment  
going on because everyone was worried that the cure wouldn't work)  
  
And on the fifth night...  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Okay, Kenneth, you, Kari, and Jam need to stay in the  
bedroom all night tonight.  
Mr. Kuehnemund: But what about the boarded up window?  
Wendy: It's okay, sir, I took care of it.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Okay, honey, we'll be downstairs if you need us.  
Mr. Kuehnemund and Jam: Okay, thank you.  
Kari: Taichi, do you think I'll be okay?  
Taichi: We'll just have to wait and see, little sister.  
(As the night wore on, everyone was asleep while the camera records  
everything that they missed and in the morning....)  
Wendy: Okay, let's see what we got.  
(Kari, Jam, and Mr. Kuehnemund begin to shake nervously)  
Mrs. Kuehnemund, Taichi, and Brittany: It's okay, we're one hundred  
percent sure that the cure worked.  
(As Wendy puts the tape in and the tape plays on what happened last  
night to everyone's surprise, they see that nothing happened)  
Mr. Kuehnemund: I didn't change!  
Jam and Kari: Either did we!  
Brittany: It worked?  
Wendy: The cure worked!  
Taichi: All right!  
Koushiro: Yes!  
Jyou: Whoo hoo!  
Tommy: When's lunch!  
Shinobin: Yippee!  
Kali: Hooray!  
Takeru: Yeah!  
Matt: All right!  
Linda: Way to go!  
Slash: Yes!  
Jeanette: All right!  
Sora: Yeah!  
(In all the excitement, Kari kisses Jam on the cheek)  
Jam: (blushes)  
Kari: (begins to laugh)  
Mr. Kuehnemund: This calls for a big celebration!  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: I agree.  
Everyone else: All right, party time!  
(A big celebration took place, there was dancing, food, and a big race  
down Silver Mountain. The party lasted until it was time for the  
Digidestined to head home)  
Tommy: Do you really have to go?  
Sora: We do now.  
Taichi: Besides, our parents will get worried if we don't come home.  
Tommy: I understand.  
Koushiro: The van's all packed.  
Mrs. Kuehnemund: Well, I hope you all come back soon, Kenneth and I  
decided to remarry.  
Kari: That's wonderful.  
Jyou: Congradulations!  
Taichi: I'm sure that our parents will let us come back for that.  
Sora: I agree.  
Matt and Takeru: Ours will, too, we hope.  
Koushiro and Mimi: We're sure our parents will let us attend as well.  
Taichi: Well, we've got to get going.  
The Snowboard Kids: Goodbye, everyone!  
Shinobin, Crystal, and Kali: Goodbye!  
Mr. and Mrs. Kuehnemund: Come back and see us all again real soon!  
The Digidestined: Bye, we will!  
  
As the Digidestined head for the airport, they all can expect a long  
and peaceful trip back home to Odaiba, but how long will the peace  
last?  



	11. Angewomon2000's Final Words on the Story

The Author's Final Words on the Story  
  
Hi, there, Angewomon2000 here. This is my final words on my story,  
" I Once Had a Werewolf for a Brother."   
  
Type of Story  
------------  
I know you're saying, " Hey, this should have been a pure Digimon   
story!" or " This should have been a pure Snowboard Kids story!"  
I know, I know, but I wanted this to be a crossover.  
  
Relations  
-----------  
I know that everyone who read the end of Chapter 10 must be saying,  
" Takari (Takeru and Kari); Koushari (Koushiro and Kari); Yakari  
(Matt and Kari); or Jykari (Jyou and Kari); Kenkari (Ken and Kari)  
or even Daikari (Daisuke and Kari) is better than that couple!"  
But Jam and Kari are FRIENDS, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Just wait  
until my next story. That will explain everything.  
  
Types in the Story  
---------  
There is action, adventure, and humor. Especially action/adventure.  
There's a lot of that!  
  
Special Thanks  
----------------  
I like to thank IBDGOO, my online co-author, my sister Natalie, and my  
two online buddies, Mt Chocobo and Crystal Jinjo. Thanks, guys,   
especially IBDGOO, for helping me and supporting me.  
  
And that is my final words on my story.  
Angewomon2000 


End file.
